What I Really Meant To Say
by C-chan96
Summary: *COMPLETE* A G/V Songfic. Videl and Gohan have recently broken up...is Videl having second thoughts about their relationship? Will they ever get back together? Must I always ask stupid questions?


For a real quick note, Videl went out with Gohan but she doesn't know he's Saiyaman yet…kay? 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Videl's POV

I gotta get to class! I'm gonna be late! Everyday now I've been having trouble being on time or concentrating. Why did I have to be so stupid…why…did we have to break up? What the!

It's him…Son Gohan…my ex-boyfriend. I can't believe this all happened over such a trivial matter. He's just standing there putting his things in his locker…it looks like he's late too…

"Oh. Hey there Videl." He said looking strait at me. Is he trying to kill me?

"H-hi Gohan." I stuttered out.

"So, um…how have you been lately?" he asks me; he didn't seem to stutter…I guess he's moved on…

"Just fine." I smiled…I couldn't let him know my weakness.

"Oh. Well, that's good. Hey, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later I guess." Was what he said as he sped of to first period…life is so unfair. I kicked myself for not saying anything.

He ran off to class…just like I should be…but I can't seem to move. It's like my feet are anchored to the hallway floor. Why didn't I tell him what I really feel? Why can't I just say that I liked it the way it was before and I miss him…I guess it's my pride…darn my friggin' pride.

I guess I should go on to class. I head to my classroom. As I walk in, it feels like all eyes are on me. I shouldn't think about that though; I need to worry about my grades and work instead of other's opinion and about Gohan…that'll only distract me. I glance over at him and he seems to be concentrating.

Suddenly I hear my watch go off: Videl, we need you now! There's a bank robbery on Center Street!

"Okay chief!" I reply. "I'm on my way!" I finish. I wonder why Gohan is looking at me strange…oh well…he always has right before I leave…No, there I go thinking of him again…if I'm going to enjoy the rest of my life, I have to forget Gohan and I where ever more than peers…like that'll ever happen.

As I rush out of the room and to the scene of the crime, Gohan fills my head. Darn him! Maybe taking care of these criminals will clear my head.

"I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" yells the dork in a cape wearing a bucket on his head…just what I needed.

"I can take care of this myself Saiyadork!" I yell at him…it's not that I have anything against him…I'm just…having a bad day…

He looks hurt. But seems to shrug it off. It seems ever since me and Gohan broke up, he has been acting strange around me…he must pity me…..but I don't want his pity!

Thinking about that brought back the image of my conversation with Gohan earlier…why did I say that…I'm not really just fine…

I soon snapped out of it though, I was back in reality and I was about to take care of the leader when he took me into an arm lock…I couldn't move.

Saiyaman was quick to save me…he got rid of all but one who got away. As he places me back down, I catch a scent of Gohan, but I shrug it off, deciding it had to be my mind playing tricks on me.

He missed one of them, because as I look over toward the forest, I am shot in the arm by the bullet and punched in the face.

"What? Videl! Videl are you okay?" Saiyaman franticly asks me after he gets rid of the guy.

"Y-yes…I'm okay." I answer…I stare up and see something different. The glare of the sun is enabling me to see through it. I feel to weak to uncover who it is though. I just smile and everything goes black.

I wake up in the hospital.

"Miss Videl? I'm glad you're all right. We got that bullet out and you're free to go." Said a slender blonde lady…she must be my nurse person.

"Thank you." I answer. "I'll be leaving now." I say as I get up and get ready to go.

"This nice young man dropped you in…he was quite a looker if you ask me…said Saiyaman told him to drop you off here." She said as I got into my normal clothes.

This shocked me. "What did he look like?" I asked her.

"He was pretty tall…black, spiky hair. He had dark black eyes and had one of those badges from your school." She replys.

It must be Gohan…but, why would he help me? Because he the sweetest guy you've ever met……that's why.

I left the hospital and went to the place me and Gohan went when we wanted to be alone…hey, what could it hurt? As I entered the area, I noticed a dark figure sitting on a rock. It was near the lake that Gohan and I swam in when it got really hot…could it be?

"Wh-who's there?" I ask the figure…a boy.

"Hm? Hey Videl." The boy said cheerily…it WAS Gohan…what was he doing here? I'll ask.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Uhh…what are YOU doing here?" he asks me playfully…Kami, he's got a great smile…..

"I asked you first." I answer back. He just grins and walks toward me. I'm sweating…please don't let him find out I'm nervous!

"I just wanted to see if you would come here." He says. When he notices my confused look, he continues. "...when you said you were just fine, something in me told me you weren't telling me the truth. You seemed distant and you always come here when your dpressed or something is bothering you. Tell me, what's wrong?"

I freeze in place…"N-nothing Gohan-san…like I said…I'm perfectly okay…" I reply…I'm an idiot…this proves it…

He doesn't believe me. All of a sudden, I just break down crying. I feel like an idiot, crying in front of my ex like this…I must look stupid. But the thing I expected least happened…he hugged me.

As I look up into his eyes, I see a look of love…not a look of I HAVE to do this. Why? Doesn't he hate me for doing what I did top him? I told him I hated him and he repays me back with compassion? How does that work?

"I…I'm sorry Gohan…" I whisper to him. He just nods and continues hugging me. I feel safe…like I did when he used to hug me before…not the plastic kind of safe that you can buy such as security locks or the police man…or even the safeness of your parents…it's a…I don't have to love you kind of safe…and I like it.

We stay like that for a long time before he breaks it up. "I just wanted to tell you that I still love you, Videl. You're probably still mad but-" he apologized before I cut him off.

"No, no, Gohan. I don't hate you…I just misunderstood and I kinda lost control I guess. I wanted to tell you that….I wanted to ask if…" I say to him as he listens intently.

"If what?" he asks me patiently.

"If…if you could forgive me and take me back…" I mumble…I was still crying…as my pride is washed down the drain.

He looks shocked for a minute but replys with a smile, "Sure Videl- chan…"

For a second he looks unsure. "Videl?" he says.

"Yea Gohan?" I ask with pure bliss in my voice.

"W-would you….would you still feel the same if I told you I was…Saiayman?" he says back.

I probably look shocked. I could hear the fright in his voice. "Yes, Gohan. I would." I reply.

He looks relieved. "Good!" he says putting on the classic Son grin on his face…a look passed down in his family.

"Gohan…I love you." I say, closing my eyes and leaning into his chest.

I grin at him and wipe my tears. "THAT, Gohan, is what I really meant to say." He kisses me lightly on the lips as I regain the most important person in my life….my Gohan.


End file.
